The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a method, and a program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus, a method, and a program which make it possible to enhance the added value of content distribution services.
Content distribution services based on a download scheme via a network have actively been used in the related art. According to such content distribution services, there is a case in which content is transmitted and received between mobile terminals of users in addition to a case in which content is downloaded from a server with the use of a user's mobile phone or the like, for example.
In addition, information which is called word-of-mouth information is exchanged on message boards and the like on the Internet. This word-of-mouth information is evaluation information regarding the services of shops, the qualities of products, the appeal of content, or the like, for example.
The word-of-mouth information is helpful as it is the opinions of persons who actually went to the shops, persons who bought the products, persons who viewed the content, and the like unlike the evaluation information described by magazine writers or experts, and is often referred to for the purchase of the products or services.
In addition, a technique has also been proposed in which viewing effects are measured by collecting the attributes of viewers (user information) from the wireless terminals of the viewers (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-41194, for example). With such a technique, it has become possible to more easily collect evaluation information.